Buggy
Buggy (バギー, Bagī), also known as Buggy the Clown (道化のバギー, Dōke no Bagī), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is the captain of the Buggy Pirates as well as the co-leader of the Buggy Pirate Alliance, and a former apprentice of the Roger Pirates. He is a long time acquaintance of Luffy's father Rex, his best friend, Shanks, and Blackbeard, as they both served on the same boat during the early years of their pirate lives. When their crew found the Chop-Chop Curséd Fruit and a treasure map, Buggy intended to feign eating the fruit so he could sell it later for personal profit. As he devoured a fake and hid the real fruit in his mouth, Rex startled him and caused him to swallow the Curséd Fruit. The incident soured his impressions of Rex after they went their separate ways. Similar to Luffy, Buggy's dream is to one day become the King of the Pirates with a mountain of treasure. Buggy starts as the main antagonist in the Orange Town Arc, as first seen wrecking Orange Town. His crew experience mishaps when Nami steals one of their treasure maps and double-crosses him. To avenge his loss, Buggy orders the town to be bombarded with cannon fire. By chance, Luffy and Zolo happened to be in the area and rescue Nami from a murderous Buggy. Despite the best efforts of his crew, Buggy is defeated when Luffy scatters his body parts to a faraway desert island. After he reassembles himself, Buggy attempts to seek revenge for his defeat by hunting Luffy, and can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Roguetown Arc. He tries to publicly execute Luffy in Roguetown, but the pirate is freed by Dragon. His efforts to hunt the pirate, however, eventually leads to his capture to Chaser and the Navy. Whilst in Impel Down, he becomes one of Luffy's unlikely companions as they cooperate in their grand escape. He has since become a highly-recurring character in the series. Buggy also joins Luffy in the War of the Best at Navyford. His primary object at the War of the Best was to broadcast himself worldwide taking Whitebeard's head and proclaiming himself a legendary pirate. After the war is stopped by Rex and Shanks, Buggy gets involved in a heated argument between him and Rex thus gaining more respect and awe from his loyal followers he freed from Impel Down. Shortly after the Battle of Navyford, Fearful of Buggy's army of heinous criminals, the marines send a request for him, and he agrees. Buggy, under the new alias name Buggy the Star Clown (千両道化のバギー, Senryō Dōke no Bagī), became a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the leader of the pirate dispatch organization called, "Buggy's Delivery" (バギーズ デリバリー, Bagīzu Deribarī). His bounty is 15,000,000 berries. "I will be the one who gets all the world's treasure!" :—Buggy. Appearance :Voice Actor: Mike McFarland (English), Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Captain of the Buggy Pirates. One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. With the power of the Paramythia Curséd Fruit, "Chop-Chop Fruit", he can divide up his body and control each part. Once an apprentice in the Roger Pirates with Rex, Blackbeard, and Shanks, he's now a "living legend" and leader of the Pirate Dispatch Organization and a true "living legend". Appearance Buggy is a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, as to mirror his epithet. The big, red nose on his face is, in fact, his real nose. It was revealed in an SBS question that the blue tassels coming from the sides of Buggy's hat are his actual hair in the shape of two ponytails. While in the confines of Impel Down, Buggy's long hair is tied into just one ponytail. The Young Past Days As a young man serving aboard Roger D. Gol's ship, he looked mostly the same; the only notable differences were his shorter hair and smaller stature. He wore a different outfit in each flashback but dressed similarly to how he does now, usually seen in striped T-shirts (or collared shirts), white gloves, baggy pants, pointed shoes, and donning a sash. He wore beanies rather than a captain's hat and he lacked the captain's coat. Pre-Timeskip Buggy's face is always covered with make up, just like a clown, and the motifs change from time to time: in his first appearance he had crossbones going down his face forming an X; he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, red lipstick and his jolly roger on his hat. However, in later episodes after the Roguetown Arc his look changes. First, a green star appears in the middle of the forehead, two half circles appear beneath the eyes, and there is a straight line on the middle of his chin. After that (when his crew meets Trace), he has two green dots on both sides of his head and four big green dots on the rim of his hat, which still has the jolly roger on it. He also has green eyeliner and green lipstick, with a curvy line going down both sides of his face. In the Impel Down saga, he has crossbones again going down his forehead to below his eyes, two pink lines pointing up, and red lipstick. In his pirate captain attire, he dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt. While wearing a purple scarf, green sash, his pants are light-green and the epaulets of his coat are green. During the Navyford Arc, after escaping from Impel Down, Buggy modified his striped prisoner's outfit with salvaged Navy uniform pieces to recreate the effects of a pirate captain: a coat and a tricorn that had the symbols crossed out. Post-Timeskip After the 2 years of timeskip, Buggy's appearance has changed greatly. His hair is not tied anymore and now looks spikier. He wears a big red and white, stripped tricorn with a rim ornated with several golden little balls and his crew's Jolly Roger on the front. He wears a big, red cloak, using his Curséd Fruit powers to make himself appear larger. * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 37 (debut), 39 (after timeskip) * Birthday: August 8th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Buggy_Post_Timeskip_and_Cloak.png|Buggy, after 2-year timeskip. Background Personality Buggy will often feign intelligence, only to have his true incompetence revealed. Although he is not "stupid" in the traditional sense, he is prone to gross misjudgments that usually cost him; usually this is due to his overconfidence. In the original Japanese version of Fairy One Piece Tail, he inserts "hade ni" (派手に, hade ni, literally meaning "flashy"), into almost every sentence he speaks. Also in Japanese version, Like other characters in the Japanese version, Buggy has a distinct laugh, "gyahahahahaha!" His big red nose is something he is very touchy about, going so far as to destroy an entire town when a couple of kids made fun of his nose. Occasionally, he will mishear what others say as an insult about him or his nose, possibly due to paranoia. He has a number of running gags in the series, including a delayed reaction towards things, he will at first act casually then when it sinks in he will act completely the opposite (for example, when Trace appeared on his ship, Buggy first greets him politely. Then, when he realizes he is on his ship, he blurts out "Hey, you freakin' moron! Who are you?"). Sometimes he will even do the opposite of this and overact the part then become calm having thought the situation through more deeply after the initial reaction. He also has what some might consider "dumb luck"; no matter what happens to him he is lucky enough to survive somehow (including being struck by lightning at Rougetown, being chased by Chaser, being frozen alive by Admiral Aokiji, or inadvertently slashed by Mihawk Dracule). Furthermore, through his crazy streaks of good fortune, coupled with weaselly actions and lying, he has managed to gain power and favor with people by doing next to nothing. Oftentimes, happenstance makes him look more impressive and intimidating than he really is; Buggy won't even intend to look good and have impressed people unintentionally or by total accident, or pass himself off as a substantial figure by being dishonest or stealing the credit for a masterful feat from someone else. Though he once tried to keep it a secret so he wouldn't become a target for rival pirates and the Navy, he also started playing up the fact he was originally one of the legendary Roger Pirates (despite being just an apprentice) once the truth was out. These kinds of misunderstandings caused a large number of Impel Down escapees to join his crew (though Buggy did not intend to impress them during his jailbreak and only continued out of fear the prisoners, who were much more vicious and infamous than he was, would turn on him if he appeared weak) and Buggy to be selected to become a Warlord by the World Government just because he looked reputable from their point of view, though Galdino is well aware of Buggy's true nature of cowardice and ineptitude. After the timeskip, he has even stooped to making himself look bigger and more intimidating as a Warlord by splitting up his body underneath a cloak and growing out his hair. Buggy is one of the few villains to become reformed after facing Luffy, though only slightly. He also begins to accept people's kindness, though he can still be cruel to anyone who isn't a member of his crew or is aiding him in his goals. He also is fun loving and displays a huge fondness for parties, admiring those who are equally fun loving (strangely, he shares this trait with Rex and Shanks). He takes great joy in riding on the beliefs of others and took a great advantage of the cheering crowds of prisoners from Impel Down upon his escape, who were impressed with his history on Roger's crew, as well as his connections with Shanks. He also has a strong love of treasure. Unfortunately for him, his obsession with treasure led to him leaving himself open in his first encounter with Luffy to attack Nami (who was attempting to take off with said treasure) and was just the small window the superior Luffy needed to defeat him. Buggy fails to understand how anything but gold, silver or jewels can be considered "treasure"; an opinion which apparently hasn't changed in over 22 years even though so far it has led to constant failure. His primary goal is to get revenge against Luffy, for defeating him, and Rex, for ruining his dreams during his youth. His dream is to become King of the Pirates and own all the treasures in the world. After the escape from Impel Down, with the encouragement of his followers, he put his sights on defeating Whitebeard and conquering the "top". Many of those he has known previously such as Luffy and Whitebeard see him as little threat. Another strange trait of Buggy's is his overconfidence and complete lack of fear toward swordsmen, no matter how powerful they may be, in contrast to his cowardice against other people stronger than him. This can be seen in such instances as his fight against Zolo Roronoa and Mihawk. This most likely is a trait he developed because of his Curséd Fruit-based immunity to cutting attacks. This is somewhat justified as no swordsman no matter how strong can ever kill him (although, if they fight seriously and can utilize Haki they can bypass his Curséd Fruit immunities). Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers While not as powerful as other former Roger pirates, Buggy is a fairly capable fighter who was strong enough to survive all the battles with the Whitebeard's crew and the extreme dangers of the Grand Line Region. His arrogance and greed usually gets the best of him, preventing him from fighting at his fullest. His great craftiness makes him a dangerous opponent as he will always use trickery in a fight. While he was a considerable opponent at the beginning of the series, he became a lesser threat as more powerful enemies showed up. Finally, in the Impel Down Arc, the Baroque Works members commented how weak or how much of a coward Buggy actually is. However, he is still able to survive the ordeals people far more powerful than him (albeit with their help). One of the factors that assist Buggy in his exploits at least during the escape and the Battle of Navyford, would be his extraordinary luck. His uncanny ability to read the mood, as well as his love of theatrics and saying lines at a precise moment to strengthen the morale of his "crew" helped him secure their loyalty in furthering his plans. In addition, due to their misconceptions of his selfish actions, i.e.: running away out of fear as something to do with the death of Whitebeard and their short term partnership, as well as catching Jimbei by accident but they believed that was his plan all along, many pirates become extremely loyal to him. Most of the times they were in tears from his "heroics". He is always keen on grafting himself to the most powerful people around and bending them to his will and is smart enough to come up with battle plans on the spot this combined with his leadership skills make him an at least moderatly capable captain. Thus proven, perhaps Buggy's biggest weapon is his cunning when it comes to speeches, the ability to easily lie and convince those around him to follow his bidding, this way gathering a crew with great strength. Despite (or perhaps because of) his achievements coming from sheer luck and misunderstandings, he was at least acknowledged by the World Government to be strong enough, either in strength or influence, to be a Warlord. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Buggy has very high endurance and resilience, since he survived an explosion from a redirected Muggy Ball, with hardly any resulting injuries, while a similar Muggy Ball severely injured Minotauros, one of the Jailer Beasts in Impel Down. He also possesses quite a great deal of physical strength, as he was able to lift and choke one of his subordinates with just one hand, lifting a Blugori easily and slamming it into the floor (although it got up again with minimal injuries) and managed to sustain the weight of both Luffy and Jimbei while floating with the upper part of his body. According to Shanks, he was also a great swimmer and was proud of the fact, but this was said before he ate a Curséd Fruit and lost his ability to swim. Chemical Expertise If anything, Buggy can at least be seen as a formidable chemist. This was seen when he was able to create a cannon ball the size of a mothball with enough power to destroy a town. Curséd Fruit :Main article: Chop-Chop Fruit The Chop-Chop Fruit (バラバラ実, Bara Bara Mi), a Paramythia type Curséd Fruit, which was accidentally consumed by Buggy, allows him to separate his body parts and control them independent of each other, making him a Splitting Human (バラバラ人間, Barabara Ningen). Unfortunately, eating the fruit has robbed him of the ability to swim, which, according to Rex (back when he, Buggy and Shanks were still cabin boys at Roger's ship) he was excellent at. The abilities gained from this fruit also make Buggy immune to slashing, cutting and cleaving attack; any such attack just separates him into his component parts. In addition, most of his body is capable of flying through the air, with enough force to send a man flying through a wall - with the crucial exception of his feet having to stay grounded. Even though the parts are separate, Buggy can still feel what the part feels; e.g. when Luffy attacked Buggy, he separated his torso from his waist, only to find that Luffy was aiming for one of his legs (needless to say, this left him with a rather painful result). Also, when Buggy used Chop-Chop Festival in an attempt to take down Nami, Luffy took one of the feet and tickled it, causing Buggy to break down in laughter. No matter how much of his body he separates, something also seems to act normal; e.g., his feet walking as normal while Buggy sends the rest of his body flying. Though Buggy is a decent fighter and his Curséd Fruit power makes him difficult to hit, he was constantly leaving himself open in the latter half of his match for Luffy due to distractions, resulting in many careless mistakes. A weakness of his fruit is that if a component part is restrained, he cannot use the component part, shown by Nami when she restrained a part of his body in their first fight with him. Because he is invulnerable to cutting attacks, he could be considered the natural enemy to even the most powerful swordsmen, as seen when he easily survived Mihawk's extremely powerful slashing ability. There are two major weaknesses of his Curséd Fruit. The first is that his feet act as an anchor and must remain on the ground even when the rest of his body is airborne. Secondly, despite feeling them at all times, Buggy may lose pieces of his body if they leave his visual range, though once he can see them again he can easily guide them back. Techniques The named techniques that involve the Curséd Fruit powers are as follows: * Chop-Chop Harpoon (バラバラ銛, Bara Bara ''): Holding a weapon, Buggy shoots his hands at the enemy. This was first seen being used against Zolo after he learned of Buggy's powers. * 'Low Flying Chop-Chop Harpoon' (地をはうバラバラ銛, ): A variation of Buggy's Chop-Chop Harpoon, Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs. This was first seen being used against Zolo in an attempt to aid Cabaji's attack. Before it could reach its target, however, it was stopped by Natsu when he stomped on Buggy's hand. * 'Chop-Chop Harpoon-Separate' (バラバラ銛切り離し, ''Bara Bara ''): A variation of the Chop-Chop Harpoon, Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack. This was first seen being used to battle against Luffy. * 'Chop-Chop Buzzsaw' (バラバラバズソー, ''Bara Bara Buzusō): Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear out of them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * Chop-Chop Quick Escape (バラバラ緊急脱出, Bara Bara Kinkyū Dasshutsu): When there is an incoming attack aimed at his head, Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. This was first seen being used to escape from one of Luffy's attacks. * Chop-Chop Festival (バラバラフェスティバル, Bara Bara Fesutibaru): Buggy's ultimate attack, he separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around. Then he can either surround his enemy to block their escape, or pummel his enemy with his body parts at intense speeds. This attack also makes it difficult to hit Buggy while he is using it, however his feet remain on the ground during this move, leaving them open for attack. This was first seen being used to attack Nami for stealing his loot. * Chop-Chop Flashy Reassemble (バラバラ派手に合体, Bara Bara Hadeni Gattai): A "flashier" attempt at recalling all his body parts, Buggy starts to chant "Chop Chop" endlessly while performing this move. The way that Buggy reassembles himself in this technique resembles the lengthy mecha combining sequences commonly found in Super Sentai series. This was first seen in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story, where it was apparently used to escape from the Kumate Tribe. * Chop-Chop Punch (バラバラパンチ, Bara Bara Panchi): Buggy detaches his fist and punches the opponent. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. * Chop-Chop Kick (バラバラキック, Bara Bara Kikku): Buggy detaches his lower half and simply kicks at the opponents. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. * Chop-Chop Carnival (バラバラカー二バル, Bara Bara Kānibaru): Buggy detaches his upper half and clasps both hands together, then slams them down onto the opponent's neck. This was first seen being used against the Kumate Tribe in the anime adaption of Buggy's Cover Story. * Chop-Chop Buggy (バラバラバギー, Bara Bara Bagī): Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car for quick getaways. Buggy seems to be able to go about as fast as Alvida's Slip-Slip Tracks. This was first seen being used to chase after Luffy in Roguetown. * Aerial Tailspin Big Top (エリアル錐揉みビッグトップ, Eriaru Kirimomi Biggu Toppu): Buggy detaches his hands and grabs onto an opponent with them before lifting them high into the air. He then turns them so that they are facing the ground before sending his hands flying in a corkscrew pattern back down to earth, throwing them on the ground with high impact. This was first seen being used against a Blugori in Impel Down. Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Blades Buggy seems to prefer bladed weapons, though he most favors the use of knives. He tends to hold one single knife at a time or three between the fingers of his hands, and can apparently perform small feats of sleigh-of-hand to both store and draw them whenever necessary. Buggy seems to carry an impressive amount of these types of weapons on his person at all times; some of which he prefers to keep hidden under his gloves, or in his shoes (he throws both his legs spinning in an attempt to cut his opponent). He was also seen using a sword in a (failed) attempt to cut Luffy's head off at Roguetown. Within Impel Down he initially wielded a battle-axe taken from one of the Blugori but after losing it armed himself with four katana-like weapons and a gun used by one of the prison staff. Buggy Balls and Muggy Balls :Main article: Buggy Balls Outside of using the blades, he also can be seen using (or threatening to use) his Buggy Balls, which are highly explosive cannonballs carrying his Jolly Roger on them and which are fired from a cannon. The Buggy Balls are able to clear entire streets consisting of buildings. In fact, he is one of the few pirates who actively uses cannons. In addition, he also had hidden "Muggy Balls", hand grenade-like weapons derived from his Buggy Balls on himself, with decreased size, but retaining the mighty explosive powers. Until now, he has only used three of them: first against the Minotaurus prison guard, a second one on Hannyabal's subordinates, and a third one on Mihawk Dracule, who redirected it towards Buggy. Due to these weapons' small size, Buggy was able to keep them to himself while being in Impel Down without the guards discovering and confiscating them. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past In their youth, both Shanks and Buggy were pirates aboard the same ship, the Oro Jackson which belonged to Roger and his crew the Roger Pirates. When they were not fighting, the pair constantly argued over everything imaginable (in the flashback in the manga and the anime alike, they argue over whether the North or South Pole is colder). Despite the difference between them, both pirates stayed together for some strange reason while they were on board the ship. This led Whitebeard to notice and even remember seeing a "big nose" with Rex, Shanks during their battles with Roger D. Gol. During a raid on an enemy ship, Buggy found a treasure map marking the location of a valuable underwater treasure; during the same raid, the crew retrieved a Curséd Fruit: Chop-Chop Fruit. Told of the fruit's value, Buggy switched the real fruit with a fake, and then ate the fake in front of the crew so he could sell the fruit, as it was worth a good amount of money. But, while privately gloating with both the map and the fruit in his possession and preparing to take off (humorously, he is a member of the soon-to-be King of the Pirates' crew, quite a lucrative position, yet for some reason he wishes to seek out a separate adventure), Buggy was surprised by Shanks and Teech; he hid the fruit in his mouth, and before he could remove it, It was Rex who surprised him that time and he swallowed it - forever losing the ability to swim, and thus also losing his chance to get the treasure underwater. This led to a bitter grudge against Rex. Twenty-six years before the storyline, Roger was found to have a disease that was incurable. For the next three years, Roger explored the Grand Line. Before the Roger Pirates went into battle with the Gold Lion Pirates at Edd War, Buggy was the only one in the crew to suggest surrendering. It is unknown what Buggy did during that battle, but the Roger Pirates triumphed. After Roger became King of the Pirates, he ultimately disbanded his crew in secret a year before his death. One by one the crew disappeared. A year later, Buggy attended Roger's execution in Roguetown, and wept at his captain's death. Rex and Shanks, who was also there, later invited Buggy to come along with him, but Buggy refused, and the three went their separate ways, not to cross paths again for twenty-two years. Synopsis Orange Town Arc Battles Canon * Roger Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (several times offscreen) * Roger Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates * Buggy vs. Zolo Roronoa * Buggy vs. Boodle * Buggy vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Billy Heartfilia & Nami * Buggy vs. Gaimon * Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, Cabaji, vs. Kumate Tribe * Buggy vs. Luffy D. Monkey * Buggy Pirates vs. Chaser Smoker * Buggy and Luffy vs. five Blugori * Buggy, Luffy and Mr. 3 vs. Sphinx * Buggy, Luffy, Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 vs. Minotaurus * Buggy and Galdino vs. Hannyabal and Impel Down Guards * Buggy, Galdino and prisoners of Impel Down vs. Magellan (Level 2) * Buggy, Galdino and prisoners of Impel Down vs. Jailer Beasts (Level 1) * Buggy, Jinbe, Crocodile, and Daz Bones vs. Navy (Outside Impel Down) * Buggy and Luffy vs. Mihawk Dracule * Buggy vs. Admiral Aokiji * Buggy vs. Admiral Kizaru * Buggy vs. Admiral Akainu Non-Canon * Buggy and Galdino vs. Gairam (interrupted by Hancock Boa) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Buggy One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters